A Diffrent Story
by Dark-Anti-Sora
Summary: Yaoi gintaxphantom among others. What if someone more then Ginta enters the gate? what would happen? full summery inside.
1. Two for One

**Fayt: I just want to see a pairing with Ginta x Phantom so, I am doing this story to see if I get other to do that kind of pairings as well.**

**Fayt: I will be following the storyline some what only with a few twists and, I do not own MAR or, its characters , or the storyline. I don't own peter pan either.**

**Fayt: this is Yaoi and, unbetad so, bare with me and, be kind and, review? Well enjoy.**

**Summery: What if Ginta wasn't the only one to go threw that door and, what would have happened to him when it does? This story is about how he ends up on the wrong side of the second war and, someone unexpected ends up in the place he was suppose to be.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings of a different story.**

A young teen stand in a secluded area of a random forest as he completes the rights of the dimension arm to bring a Denizen from another world to this one.

Holding up the ring he looks past it in and, emotionless gaze as he speaks to himself or, another "but...it's a gamble..." he stated as he then pulls a dagger from his belt on his hip and, holds a few inches from the ring on his finger getting ready to release the power with in the summoning ring.

He starts talking again in a commanding voice "Arm! Do my bidding! And, bring forth...the Denizen...OF THE OTHER WORLD!!" he finishes as he breaks the ring with the dagger and, it shatters sending a light streaming into the endless night sky.

Dream

In fog and, gloom world Ginta is staring at a cute fairy as she tells him what he needs to do to save the princess "draw the sacred thunder force it's the only weapon that can defeat the demon king Garantua!!" she finished as she pointed to the sword a few feet in front of him and, in front of the sword is the demon king himself holding his beloved prince and, his sister a princess as well.

As Ginta runs forward to the sword a terribly loud voice rings out from the demon king "WHAHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU DRAW THE SWORD?! I WILL TAKE THE PRINCESS AS MY QUEEN AND, MAKE THE PRINCE MY SLAVE!!" he told him laughing darkly.

The prince and, the princess shouts in unison "GINTA SAVE US!" they begged as he get draw closer to the demon king within his clutches.

With steeled tempered determination he grabs the sword's hilt and bows his head as his blond locks shield his eyes from view before proclaiming in an equally determined voice "I'll draw the sword and defeat you!!" he told him as he put all his strength and, drew the sword high above his head as power filled him threw the sword as he shouted to the demon king "STRIKE THUNDER FORCE!" he shouted only to be standing on his desk with a ruler above his head the teacher has a vein in his head and, the student are laughing at his stupidity.

Ginta knowing he was in trouble just utter "uh..." as the teacher is shaking in rage "Ginta...you just can't stop can you?!" he yelled at the blond for disturbing his class yet again.

Ginta gulps as he predicts what will be the next words out of his teacher mouth "GO DO A 100 LAPS AROUND THE TRACKS!" he shouted to him as he jumps off the desk and, exit's the school to do the laps.

Panting in class on the floor near the window 6 laps later his not so, liked classmates starts to do their daily taunting of him.

A big kids starts off "you're pathetic gin! I mean passing out on the 6th lap! No stamina!" he told Ginta which ticks Ginta off at the insult.

The big kid then kneels down his face a few inches from his as he grins sarcastically at him and, holds up the ruler Ginta used as the Thunder force sword snickering now "here's your Thunder force defeat Mr. Yazawa with this!" he teased to the now beyond pissed blond.

Twitching the blond responds with words that contain anger "are you...making fun of me?!" he yelled at the big kid with the ruler to suddenly be startled by being lifted up by the back collar of his shirt by said big kid.

The big kid shaking him a little "'course you'll need to double your height you should drink more milk!" he teased more at the blond's expense.

Ginta about ready to blond about ready to blow his top the big kid is smacked in the back of the head "I told you to stop it!" said a irritated female voice from behind the big kid "will you goes quit bullying Ginta?!" he asked them.

A stupid looking blond kid tries to easy the girl's anger "c'mon...we're not bullying him Koyuki" he told her calmly before taking the blond away from the big kid and, stretching the blond's mouth.

The kid hoping the demonstration works explains to her what they are "really doing?" "we're testing him! Like how far his mouth will stretch" he told her grinning.

Koyuki not please in the slightest shouts "QUIT IT!" she yelled at the boys in the classroom only to have Ginta snap "now...you...really...MADE ME MAD!" he finished as he got up and started to chase the class making her sigh and, the kids saying "Ginta's lost it!" on exclaimed and, the other responded "s'ok he'll crash after two minutes" they told the other kid.

After school Ginta and Koyuki are walking home from school when Koyuki ask Ginta "what were you dreaming today?" she was curious as to what dream he dreamt of today.

Ginta with his hands clamped behind his head responds with a "huh?" Before realizing what she meant "oh the usual" he told her as his mind drifted back to his dream.

Ginta then start to the tale of his dream "the fairy land of Marchen!!! A demon king invades!! He abducts the princess (leaving out the prince) and, I battle him!" he said excitedly about his excellent dream.

Zoning out again "if I'd dreamed longer I'd've won" he said as she cuts in with "hey, hey, hey! What kinda girl was the princess is she cuter then me?" she wanted to know to her secret crush Ginta.

Ginta thinks she's and exact duplicate of her but, would not be admitting it out loud so, instead "yes 100 times cuter then you no 1000 times cuter then you!" he told her and, she responded with a "your mean" they trailed off for a little bit as they walk farther down the road.

Ginta looking over to her starts "I've been counting and, I've dreamt that dream 102 times! I can see the mountains...the rivers...the candy houses and, laughing trees" he told her the details of his dream.

Koyuki getting excited cuts in "and, do the butterflies talk?" he asked wanted to know only to be shot down by Ginta "Dummy! Butterflies don't talk it's the flowers that talk" he corrected her.

Ginta thinking of the wonderful dream world explodes "if there really is a world like the one in my dreams...I wish I could go! Just once!!" he exclaimed really wanting to go to his dream world.

Koyuki comforting Ginta grins widely "don't worry I believe you will!" she told him confidently "really?!...you're the only one who doesn't laugh..." he trails off.

Getting close to his face he laughs "why should I? I believe in UFO's and, ghosts too! But, before you go" she slaps chocolate into his hand before running off with "you need you eat well and get stronger! Or, you'll get creamed in that world too!" she disappeared from his sight.

Getting home he talk to his mom about his dream as she told him "the land of Marchen? There's no such place!" she told her son but, Ginta would have none of that "BUT 102 RIMES! THAT'S IS WEIRD!!" he yelled at his mother for telling him his dream land doesn't exist.

His mom waves him off "yeah, yeah like your brain!" she told him before changing the subject "I got a call from your teacher today and, he said "your son is always sleeping!" which wouldn't be so bad if you didn't also dream while you awake!!" she told in in annoyance.

Ginta growling ⌠"DO YOU ENJOY CRUSHING YOUR SON'S DREAM?! AREN'T YOU A FANTASY WRITER!?" he demands of his mother which she there in turn replies "I'M A WRITER NOT A SLACK-JAWED MORON!! I WRITE TO PAY FOR YOU PENCILES AND GLASSES!!!" she yelled back.

Heading to his room he yells "THEN I'LL DROP OUT OF SCHOOL!!!" and, her reply was "YOU'LL HAVE TO BE TOUGHER THEN THIS TO LIVE ON THE STREETS!!" she finishes as her son closes the door to his room.

Sitting in front of his T.V screen playing his videogame he thinks to himself _When I first dreamt of that land...I didn't even count how many times I saw it. But, the dreams I had once every day in elementary school comes several times a day now_ he gets to a save point in the game.

He starts reminiscing again _I've dreamt of stealing medicine from and old witch of turning into a bird and flying to a castle on a cliff. Every night I ask what adventures will I have tonight? Going to bed is more exciting then playing video games_ laying on his back his arms stretched put on his sides he stares at the ceiling.

Then his starts to trail to what his future may be _of course someday I'll be an adult, I'll go to collage get a job and, marry...I'll become a different me. Maybe I'll dream less and, less until I've forgotten_ Sitting up he looks down depressed.

Refusing that thought he thinks _I don't like it...I don't want to grow up!...now I sound like peter pan..._he switch to muttering to himself "could he...take me to never, never land just like Wendy?" he asked himself in the solitude of his room.

Looking down with his blond bangs covering one of his eyes he thinks_ yeah sure...there's no such place...I know that!..except...there's one person who believe me..."get stronger..."_ he thinks before get feel like he disconnected from his body and, see a staticy figure before he fades out.

Startled he exclaims "huh?!" as voice male echoes in his head _"very soon...the connection..." _the voice trailed off as he is back in his room blinking as string to steady his heart beat.

Taking deep bath and calming down eyes still wide he ask himself "what...just happened?...who was that?!" he asked himself bewildered.

At school the next day "...gin...Ginta?..." he voice asked looking at his face weirdly "what's with that face?" a kid asked "maybe he starving" another added trying to be helpful.

Ginta seeming to notice them for the first time picks up his head and. Says "L-Listen!!! Yesterday!!" he told them but, before he could finish the kid cut him off with "what you wet the bed? I'm impressed" the kid mocked Ginta.

Not liking being mocked he scoots his desk away and looks out the window sulking and, the kids watching on said "hey, he is sulking" he stated the obvious as Koyuki walks over to him and, starts "your 103rd dream? Tell me about it!?" she asked him excitedly.

Turning it her he grins "y-yeah I'll tell just you! Well..." he was about to start when there was a clock clicking sound and a symbol appears under Ginta and Koyuki when a voice suddenly resounded "connected!" as everything goes black.

The students start to panic "what?! A black out?!?!?" a random student stated "I'm scared!" another voiced when suddenly a clown ghost like figure in chains appears in front of them saying "TUNNEL OPENED!" he informed the shocked and, scared students.

The students scream and, monster and all run out of the classroom saved Ginta and Koyuki.

Ginta picks up Koyuki with and excited voice and, gleam in his eye "do you see Koyuki? It wasn't a dream!!!" he said as he was looking beyond the doors to a world that Koyuki could not see.

Laughing " it's the world!! Its not a dream...but, this time..." he was cut off by Koyuki "you...can see it...I don't see anything...but, Ginta can? Can only he see this world?" she mutter to herself.

The Clown interested at that throws the dice and it says one and explains everything to them and the consequences if more then one enters the door after the die has been cast.

Ginta then carries Koyuki to the end of the room and sets her outside before telling them "I'm going!" he exclaims walking backwards into the pitch black room.

Koyuki clearly upset that she can't go wishes him luck and, makes him promise to tell her everything when he returns as the other student try to call Ginta back to them.

Koyuki seeing him going and know what she said just couldn't let he go by himself so taking a few steps back she rushes forwards and surprised that she and no other student can enter the room as he can't stop from the momentum and, crashes into Ginta sending them both into the gate.

If the clown could frown he would but, now its up to fate to decided what to do with them now that she broken the rules and, he fades as the room return to normal.

**MAR**

Peta is making his rounds after around the castle as he had already sent people to collect Babbo their leader's ultimate weapon by order of the queen he then finds the Blond other worlder on the ground unconscious.

Peta examines the boy closely before picking him up and, bringing him to the queen to ask for her instruction on what to do with the boy.

Queen looks at the boy and, eyes widen slightly as he looks like a spitting image of Danna only younger and, then she realized that he too is from another world by the smell of him and, smirks as someone of the cross guard wanted to win by having another other worlder by their side.

The queen looking at the boy one more time look at Peta "he is to be given a room and, treated as a honored guess and, he will be dressed properly to meet the king" she said as she walked off to tell her King of the news she has just found.

The queen entering the king's throne room bow before him "my king I have some good news there has been an other worlder brought to MAR more then likely by the cross guard to finish off us once and, for all" she told the king still bowed.

The king chuckles darkly "and, we have possession of him hmm...? Well you know what to do make him feel welcomed then slowly gain his trust then I will weave my magic and you use the zombie tattoo on him then we will be set" he waves his hand dismissing her.

The queen stands and, bows one more time before heading out to find Peta and letting him know when the blond awakens.

**MAR grassy meadow**

Koyuki opens her eyes to stare up at a cloudy blue sky while also feeling the breeze play with her clothing and, hair.

Blinking and, taking a few moments to gather where she was she then sits up and looks around her finding rocks sporadically placed around the meadow and, then suddenly stops her gaze as see sees two rocks with eyes and mouths.

She stares at them and they stare back at her and there's along stretch of silence before he falls back screaming trying to scoot farther away from the animate rocks before realizing that they are rocks regardless if they are alive they can't move right?.

Claming down she takes a few breaths before crawling over to them and, smiling "hello and, who might you two be?" she asked politely hoping that they may have some answers to how this world works.

The taller rocks blinks at her "your not from around here are you?" it asked her curiously because of her weird clothing and, aura.

She blinks surprised at the rock can tell that she was new to this world "well your right I am new...I just got here and, I have no a clue what to do? Do you by chance be able to tell me about this world?" he asked sitting infront of her in a lady like fashion.

As soon as the rock began to try and, tell her there is a loud bang as the ground next to her erupted sending lost of dust, rocks and, wind her way forcing her back a bit.

After gathering her self again from the shell shock of being hit with rock and dust she stares wide eyed at a knight looking creature that shins in the sunlight.

Scared of the creature she backs up only to have the knight lunge forward to harm her and, as she closed her eyes and, throw up her hands to protect herself the air seem to cool and, she doesn't feel the knights attack a moment later.

After waiting a few moments and, still nothing happening she opened her eyes and, removes her hands to see the knight frozen in its place.

Surprised by this she goes up to touch it only to have the eyes shatter and, it return to a woman on a flying broom above her head.

Shocked she stares at the witch before opening her mouth "w-w-what who are you?!" she asked scared of the witch.

The witch grins down at her slyly "I am just a person looking for help to obtain a certain item and, I could really use your help with this if your interested and, I will be more then able to pay you for your services" the witch asked the young lady below her.

Koyuki thinking this over she looks back up at the witch "ok, I will help you I need to know about this world anyway and if you could help that would be great!" she said cheerfully to the witch.

The witch lands next to her before holding out her hand "I'm Dorothy and the items which we will get is a very rare arm" she told the girl in front of her.

Koyuki blinks at her "arm?" she asked curiously since she never even heard of anything like arms in her world "you don't know what arms are? Where do you come from?" asked the witch.

Koyuki brushes some hair away from her face "I come for Tokyo Japan class 2" she said like she would tell anyone else who would ask her.

Dorothy blink "Tokyo Japan? Never heard of it" she told her racking her brain to find out what continent it would be located on.

Koyuki scratches the back of her head "well I don't think it would be in this world see there was this clown thing that opened a gate to Ginta and..." she trails off as her eyes widen "GINTA!" she looks around trying to find him having completely forgotten about him with all the activity going on around her.

Dorothy crosses her arms even more confused "sorry but, your friend isn't around you were the only one there when I sent my arm after you" she informed Koyuki.

Koyuki "you send the arm after me?!" she exclaimed then blinks "you still haven't told me what an arm is..." she asked again more curious then upset that she sent an arm after her.

Dorothy brows knit together coming to the conclusion that she and her friend came from another world threw a dimensional arms and, that why she is clueless as to what arms are.

Dorothy shrinks her broom and, places it on her silver bracelet "arms if you must know are items engraved with magic that can become tools used to help an arms user and , the arm I used was a guardian arm which is a weaker one but, still good to use" she explained it to her.

Koyuki files the information away for future use and ask "then how come that arm didn't hurt me?" he was puzzled as to why it just froze.

Dorothy blinks "you...did yourself I never made it froze not like I can't but, why would I freeze my own guardian arm?" she ask scanning the girl in front of her to see that she holds no arms of her own.

Confused even more she leans in more closely to see if she missing anything but, still that girl has nothing "...you froze my guardian with no arms? Not a frost arm?" she asked disbelievingly.

Koyuki blinks "why would I use an arm when you just told me what an arm is and, if I didn't know I couldn't own an arm for I didn't know about it till you told me" she told her confused as to why she was so shocked.

Dorothy grins "I was right you would be great to use to get this item I want well┘then lets be off time is money your know" she told her as she heads to the direction of Babbo's cave.

Koyuki having no choice but, to follow cashes after her so they can make it to this cave to get this item the witch wants badly and, since she was too far away she never heard the rocks warning that the witch was dangerous.

**In the cave**

They are able to make it to the treasure room and, as Dorothy noticed the broken arms she stops Koyuki with one arm out "be careful they are a lot of broken arms on the ground so, more then likely something powerful is guarding the chest" and, as soon as she warned her a giant golem comes out of the ground.

Koyuki is shocked and, terrified that something so, large would be coming after then and, she starts to panic but, Dorothy steps in front of her "if you going to chicken out you should have just gone home" she informed her as he holds out her bracelet and, summon her guardian Leo to tackle the creature.

Koyuki shakes her head and, slaps both her cheeks looking determined_ I can't back down! Ginta wouldn't! he would be the first to fight that monster! I should not be scared! I would shame Ginta!_ she thought as he runs out behind Dorothy and heads for the chest and, opens it breaking the seal and, looking inside.

Looking inside the box she is shocked to see a ball connect to a chain to a cup in there with a face on it sphere body.

As she stares at hit for a long time it starts to wake up and, looks at her grinning " I don't know who I am or, how I came to be here but, seeing a beautiful woman such as yourself make me lively!" he said in a slight French accent.

Koyuki is shocked by the talking ball and turns to Dorothy "uh...Dorothy um...are arms able to talk?" she asked not quite sure if they could or not.

Dorothy silently fuming she went for the treasure while she fought the monster sighs in annoyance "no arms can't talk and, is Babbo in there?" she asked while concentrating on the monster in front of her.

Koyuki sweat drops and looks back at Babbo "um Babbo can you help us please there this big strong monster there and, we can't take it down" she ask in her cute voice and, face.

Babbo grinning like a fool agrees and, is able to best the creature to help them out and, they exit the cave a few minutes later.

Koyuki goes over to pick Babbo up but, can't lift him so, just bends down and, kisses him on the cheek "thank you Babbo I hope you can help us more we could use it" she asked him sweetly which there in turn make Babbo blush "of course! What kinda of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort you lovely ladies to your destination!" he said determined to stick with them and, keep them safe.

**MAR chess piece castle**

Peta orders more Thieves to go after Babbo in the cave while he told Rolan to watch over the blond other worlder till he woken up and, get him ready to talk to the queen.

Rolan sits at the edge of the bed as he watches the blond sleep and, wonders why he is to be treated so, well considering no one knows a thing about him.

Crossing his arms he gets up and walks to the window looking out it and, wishing Phantom was him with him to make sense of everything.

Rolan while musing on the leader of the Chess pieces Phantom he hears a groan coming from the blond on the bed as his eyes starts to open revealing beautiful green eyes that would put even emeralds to shame with the boy's hues.

Rolan watches as the boy sits up and mumbles something about foggy glasses when he takes them off and blinks then blinks again realizing that he has perfect vision.

Ginta starts to grin happily as he tosses his glasses to the side and holds up his hands looking at them and, feeling stronger then he did before in his old world.

Rolan curious as to why the boy was doing all of that he walks to the edge of the bed and, standing in front of Ginta as he takes notice of the other person and then grins even more widely at Rolan.

Ginta jumps up and, walks over to him leaning forward and, laughs "hello! Who are you I'm Ginta! I come for Tokyo Japan and, in class 2! Please to meet'cha!" he said excitedly holding out his hand to shake his.

Shocked at the boy's friendliness and, even more surprised he came from another world he then understands why he was being treated like an honored guest and, shakes his hand smiling softly "hello Ginta I am Rolan and, I am here to help you get ready" he told the boy softly.

Ginta blinks confused "help me get ready for what? he asked clueless as why Rolan would tell him that since they just met.

Rolan chuckles at this "well to meet the queen of course she will be more then happy to meet with you but, you got to get bathed dressed and ready to greet her" he told him calmly.

Ginta then laughs and, smiles widely "wow! I can meet and, actual queen! that's is so cool! So, lead the way already! I can't wait to talk to her then explore this place1 I always wanted to go to another world and, I finally have!" he said as he hops off the bed and, Rolan leads him to the bathing chambers to get ready for his meeting with the queen.

**Fayt: that does it for chapter one I hoped you liked it and, the pairings will go as followed main Ginta x Phantom, Dorothy X Koyuki, Alviss x Nanashi, Jack X prince Snow (will explain that in later chapters) and Rolan X Peta.**


	2. Meeting, Wolves and, Jack

**Fayt: another chapter enjoy**

**Note: most of the pairings are a maybe it decides how the story develops but, the main paring of course will be GintaXPhantom.**

**Extra note : I'm also really busy so, I will post as soon as I can with other chapters sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 2:Meeting, Wolves, and, Jack**

**Chess piece Castle:**

The queen was sitting in her throne when Peta was bowed before giving her his report on the ARM Babbo.

The queens smiles at the news "so, Babbo has been awaken?" then frowns after she finished "who has possession of Babbo now?" she asked him curious as to what fool would dare cross the chess pieces.

Peta with his head still bowed replies " a young lady or so, I am told by my informants..." he trailed off waiting for the queen to give him an order.

The queen stands up from her throne and, walks to the window with her hands behind her back "I don't care what you got to do or, who you get to kill as long as I obtain that arm"am I understood?" she commanded of Peta behind her still bowed.

Peta stands then bows to the queen again "considered it done" he informed her as he disappeared from the throne room.

Waiting a few moments the queen then summons Halloween to come before her which he does " you summoned me my queen?" he asked behind her.

The queen turns around and, looks at him "yes I did and, it's time we start the war games again it had gotten too quiet for my liking and, since Babbo has been awaken so is he and, I want you to retrieve him and, bring him here am I understood?" she commanded Halloween.

Halloween grins at this "with pleasure my queen" he told her as he fades away to do as she commanded leaving the queen alone to get ready with her meeting with the young blond Peta had found.

In the hallway of the castle

Rolan is leading Ginta to the throne room where his queen was sure to be waiting there arrival and, as the blond follows closely behind him he glances back to see Ginta looking at all the portraits in the hallway with awe.

Rolan then couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped his lips as he was amused by the blond being awed by just painted pictures.

The chuckle caused Ginta to blush lightly in embarrassment for acting like a little kid in an amusement park excited by the gaming stands lining the walkway.

Rolan see this then stops and, turns around "sorry I didn't mean to make fun of you its just nice to see someone be amazed by the portraits here but, considering you came from another world I shouldn't have laughed" he bowed in apology to the blond in front of him.

Ginta shakes his head waving the Apology off "it's ok and, I was asking for it gawking like that which is in a sense rude but! Enough about that lets meet with your queen I am so psyche about it! I mean a real queen! The only queen I was ever told about that existed popularly is the Queen of England!" his places his hands behind his head grinning at Rolan.

Rolan cocks his head to the side curiously and, cross his arms "The Queen of England?" he asked never had he heard of that queen before in the history of MAR.

Ginta chuckles "it's a lady who rules England well not really rules but, back then she did now its parliament that calls the shots and, lives in the capital of London in Buckingham palace" he informed the clueless man in front of him.

Rolan was only silent at the explanation which there in turn caused Ginta to bow and, apologize to Rolan "sorry about that I mean it is in my world which you have no clue about like I'm just as clueless here" he told Rolan straightening up and, placing one behind his head grinning.

Rolan looks at Ginta before giving him a small smile "we really must be going we do not want to make the queen wait" he said leading him the rest of the way to the throne room.

Knocking three times Rolan then enters after hearing an enter leading Ginta to the queen before bowing before her "my queen I have brought the young blond Ginta to you as you asked" he informed her.

The queen looks at Ginta and, then gives him a kind smile "welcome Ginta to Lestavia castle I do hope your accommodations are to your liking?" he asked Ginta in a gentle kind voice that makes the blond like her already.

Grinning at the Queen runs a hand threw his blond locks "yes, thank you and, I hope I'm not too rude but...uh...where's your court and, ladies in waiting or, musicians or, what not that usually occupies a throne room?" he asked expecting something more then just the Queen and Roland.

The Queen giggles at that "my you say such strange things no doubt the idea came from the world you left am I correct?" she asked him with a smile since she doesn't have the mask on at the moment.

Ginta blushes at that in embarrassment forgetting he is in another world where everything he has guess from his world had absolutely no value here.

The queen noting his discomfort waved it off "you don't need to be embarrassed I mean after all you have only knowledge of the world you came from there is no need to be shame in that and, besides we can learn just as much about you and, your world as well as you know about our world" he told him kindly hoping that would make him feel better.

Ginta smiles at the queen glad to know he can be himself "thank you! You must be a very beloved queen your so kind and, thank you for letting me stay in your castle since I'm new and, all I wouldn't know where to go!" he said bowing in thanks to her.

The queen waves him off "think nothing of it and, as much as I would love to spend more time with you I have a lot of matters to attend too so, I hope you can stick will Rolan so, you can get lunch and, a tour of the castle" she told him smiling still.

Ginta frowns a little "already? Well you do have a country to run so, it would be rude to ask for more of your time hopefully we can talk again and, maybe I can meet the king of this castle" he said grinning in excitement to meet the king now.

The queen pretends to ponder about this "well I will see what I can do to get extra time and, having you meet with the king but, for the moment please enjoy yourself around the castle" she told him getting out and, looking at Rolan "Rolan take good care of our guess will you?" he told him softly as she turns and, starts to head out.

Rolan bows to her retreating back "of course my queen it would be a pleasure" he told her as he sees her exit threw the door before turning to Ginta "well shall we have lunch?" he told his blond companion.

Ginta has a gleam in his eye at the mention of lunch since he was starving and the food would be most welcomed right now "of course! Lets mosy to the dining hall!" he said excited to get to grub.

Rolan chuckles at the terminology used for lunch they were about to have as he turns around and, walks out the door again the blond following him closely as they make their way to the dining hall for lunch.

**The king's chamber**

The queen enters and kneels in front of the king "I have met with the blond like you suggested and, I have been pleasant and, kind to him and, he seems to be taken in by my personality" she told the king.

The king chuckles darkly "good, good...everything is going according to plan and, soon he will be a loyal knight also what else did you and, the boy speak about?" he asked his queen.

The queen still bowed "we talk about nothing important but, he did express his excitement of spending more time with me and, hoping to meet you as well...and, knight?" she asked curious why that child would be automatically assigned as a knight.

The king pauses for a moment before speaking "he is an other worlder and, also the son of Danna he of course is automatically accepted as a knight upon joining and, I do not like being question my queen all you have to do is do what I tell you too I have everything mapped out all I have to do is execute it with your help of course" he told her with a slight edge to his voice.

The queen fearing the tone bows a little deeper "I am sorry to have questioned you my king I will get him to join and, place the zombie tattoo on him" she got up and, left knowing she had been dismissed.

**On the road in the small island far away from the country of Lestava**

Koyuki and Bappo are heading in a random direction after parting from Dorothy to see more of MAR and, find her friend/crush Ginta.

While walking beside Bappo she glances at him "hey Bappo can you tell me more about this world?" she asked excited to know about this new place she is now currently residing in.

Bappo hopping beside her looks at her "there is not much to tell we have rulers, ARMS, good people and, bad people...nothing really you need to know and, anything you want to know its best you find out on your own so, it makes it more exciting to discover about this world by your own hard work" he told her then grinned "so! How was my pose did I sound and, look cool enough?" he asked her excitedly.

Koyuki sweat drops at this before the smile a fake one "you were Bappo! I was really impressed!" she said cutely as they continue on their way.

A few minutes later they are interrupted by a loud grumbling noise that makes Bappo look around for a few second before realizing it came from his companion "hungry ma'am morsel?" he asked her knowing the answer already.

Blushing in an embarrassment she nods "yeah...its been awhile since I gotten here and I am really hungry" she informed him places a hand on her rumbling stomach.

As they continue forwards down the path again they stop at this huge patch well not exactly huge but, a pretty decent size area of fruit or, was it veggies and, needless to say they made both Koyuki and Bappo drool at the sight.

Koyuki looks around to see if anyone was around here and, finding no one she bows and, mutters a quick "excuse me" before they both helped themselves with the good tasting veggies.

After her 3rd one and, for Bappo his 5th one they are suddenly startled by a banging sound as they looked up to see what she thought was a monkey a few feet away from then but, on a closer inspection with squinting her dark colored eyes she sees that it's a human.

The humans in question had an angry look on his face with a spade strapped onto his back and, a hoes in his hands brandishing it threatening at them before shout "YOU STUPID WOLVES GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE-" he cuts himself off as he blinks and, looks at a human and, a arm both in the middle of eating another veggie and stunned.

They look at each other in silence for a few moments then look at the boy before Koyuki grins "wolves!?" she asked excitedly even thought the way she said it he wasn't nearly as excited as she was.

Before the boy could respond an elderly woman came out that seem generally happy with life with all the laugh marks on her face making her seem very kind and, welcoming.

Smiling at them "I'm glad you liked Jack's veggies he grew them himself!" she said proudly before moving on "why don't I fix us some dinner!" she said cheerfully ignoring her son as he was starting to protest and, sighs giving up and, follows his mother inside their dwellings.

Koyuki looks at Bappo before smiling "it will be nice to meet others and, its only right we apologize for eating their vegetables without their permission" she said gets up and, dusting herself off before heading in.

Bappo hops along side her "your correct and as a gentlemen I must apologize for I do not want to be branded as a thief it just would do right with a gentlemen such as I!" he said as he too enters the house with Koyuki.

**Later**

They are sitting around the small worn table eating Jack's honest grown vegetables when Koyuki not to soon after they started easting bows to them "we are sorry we ate your vegetables without your permission its just we were so, hungry and, they looked good" she apologized to them feeling bad about the whole thing.

Jack's mother waves it off "no need to apologize and, I'm glad you like them Jack has the best green thumb around these parts much like his late father" she said with a sad sigh thinking about her lat husband.

Koyuki glances at Bappo who glance back and, then she glances at Jack's mom "what happened to your husband if you don't mind me asking?" she wonder curiously what could make this cheerful woman so sad.

The mother looks at them before she smiles sadly "ya see there was this big war for the safety of MAR heaven a few years back and, my husband Jack's father went of to fight in the wars but, unfortunately...he never came back and, not to soon after a man came by and, drop that arm that my husband use to will saying my husband's last words was to give it to Jack which I did" she said in a subdue voice.

Koyuki and Bappo both look sad ⌠"were sorry to hear that ma'am and, I shouldn't have ask I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory" she bowed again apologize for her rude question.

The mother waved it off taking a deep breath "its ok its in the past and I feel alittle better talking about to another person thank you for you sediments" she told them smiling at them kindly.

Koyuki looks at Jack now "what about the wolves? You were shouting before?" she ask curiously how wolves could be such a problem.

Jack looks at his plate darkly "those wolves...they come every night ripping up our garden and, pigging out on our vegetables without paying or, anything like that! They think just because my father is gone the garden if free game!" he said stabbing his food now viciously.

His mother looks depressed again at her son's anger and, knowing that after a few attempts already she couldn't calm her son down when he was angry and. Also he had good reason to be since their income depended on their crops.

Taking a deep breath Jack continues on "I tried...I go out each night and, I..., I don't know just freeze there two werewolves that eat our vegetables night after night and, each time I go out...I mean there so big and, I can't moves and, each time they mock me...and, I..." he trails off can't finding the right words.

Bappo has this look on his face since every time he does something that cool he must be in form when he tells Jack "well obviously your not trying hard enough" which got Jack to replay with a "what?!" which Bappo replies "well a real man would fight and, try their hardest to win even if the odd are against them or, if their opponent were stronger then them they would still fight!" he told him sagely.

A few minutes later then he starts hopping around excitedly "well did I get my good side? Was I cool! And suave!" he asked Koyuki as she sweat drops and, nods to appease him which it does making him even more hyper then before.

Meanwhile across the table Jack was looking at his food thoughtfully and, going over Bappo words about being a man and fighting till the bitter end like his father did and so, he will do as well.

**Later that night**

Jack suddenly bolts awake hearing the noise that he has always heard since his dad died the prowling of wolves tearing up his garden yet again.

Looking out the window and, seeing it a full moon gulps not sure if he want to deal with them tonight but then he remembered what Bappo has said earlier and, taking both his hands and, slapping his tanned face he gets up and, goes to prepare to take on the wolves.

Outside the house

The wolves are busy eating and, tearing up the hard worked on land when their ears twitch since they have such good hearing a door opening more specifically the front door to the house to be exact when they grin to each other knowing who would come out here in the middle of the night like this.

They didn't have to wait long before they spotted Jack a few feet away in his regular "battle attire" which was some hoes and spades he glares at the wolves who laughs at him waiting for the same old speech he give every time he tries to confront them night after night.

Jack growls at them "what's so funny?!" he exclaimed angry at them for laughing at him and, making him feel weak knowing deep down their laughing at him for being a coward with empty threats but, dammit all to hell if he told them that.

The elder wolf brother looks at jack with amused eyes before grinning at him "why you Jack you come out every night to threaten us and, you always run back inside with your tail between your legs like you would be any different this night?" he asked a question they all knew the answer to.

The younger wolf snickers "yeah and. Don't take us lightly for being vegetarians because we can steal chew you up and spit you out with these claws and, teeth and, leave your dead carcass for you dear ol' mom to find the next morning" he flexed his sharp claws to prove a point.

Jack gulps and, shakes like he does night after night till he clinches his fists and, bites in inner cheek and takes one step forward brandishing his spade at the wolves steeling himself to at least this night strike back at them.

The wolven brothers laugh at him "oh look little bro he actually might attack us oh what will we do?" he asked in mocked fright to his younger sibling.

The little brother chuckles "I don't know I am SO scared I mean he has a spade and ,all how will we ever defeat him?" he asked with as much mocked fright as his elder brother.

The elder laughs then looks at Jack "you sure ya wanna do that cuz after ya we are done with ya were going tear up your mother real good" he grinned menacing at him.

Jack growls and, he pulls off his bracelet with his father shovel arm on it as it catches the moon's light and, makes it shimmer as it swings back and forth from the force he held it out.

The wolves stop laughing and, eyes the arm he has curious to see what he will do with a puny weapon like that which he never was able to summon before.

Jack clinching the arm yell "DON'T YOU HARM MY MOM!" he shouted as the arm starts to glow and becomes a full grown silver shovel.

The wolves and Jack are very much surprised he could have pull it off which in turn made Jack laugh as he suddenly filled with confidence and, with a battle cry attacks able to smash the elder wolves who was caught off guard to stumble back shocked that he hit him.

The younger brother snarls and, about ready to pounce when a vegetable come out from no where and bashes the younger Wolf back breaking a few of his teeth as the wolf howls in pain.

Jack look at the vegetable confused but, seconds later to find out its Bappo in disguised and Koyuki stepping out from the side of the house grinning at Jack.

Jack blinks then grin accepting as he sees another flash and Bappo has smashed the older brother too making them both run away with their tails between their legs.

Jack turns to Bappo "thank you and thank you Koyuki for the help" he said grateful to them "no problem and, I was tough and cool no? like a true gentlemen! And, how do you like my outfit?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Jack sweat drops "your dressed like a vegetable how is that cool?" he asked dryly as he eyes the colors that don't look appealing on a arm with a face.

Koyuki laughs "it was my idea and, I think he looks stunning and, besides a gentlemen needs to be dressed right?" she asked smiling at jack which in turn made Jack blush and, nod agreeing with her.

**Tomorrow**

Jack's mother is grinning at them "thank you so much again for your help! And jack!" whacks him behind his head then hugs him "don't you every do that again you had me worried! You would have at least asked them for help!" she said firmly to him.

Jack ducks his head in embarrassment "sorry ma I didn't mean to..." he trailed off feeling bad that he made his mother worry about him a lot.

His mother stands and smiles "that's ok! And you will be helping them in their travels!" she exclaimed pointed to Bappo and Koyuki.

Jack gapes at her "but ma!" he tried to protest but his mother cuts him off "no! a lady such as herself shouldn't be traveling by herself with just an arm as strong as it may be and, I can look after the farm don't worry about me and get going ya hear?" she told him firmly hands on her hips.

Jack knowing that he lost this argument nods and, heads inside to pack his things which doesn't take long before he rejoins Bappo and Koyuki and, they bid his mom farewell as they head off to some destination they are not sure of.

**Fayt: wow that's a lot and, sorry it's taken so long for an update but, I'm moving and, all that junk so I don't have a lot of time... sorry and please review till next chapter later.**


End file.
